Clocking keys or teeth are usually required to couple a first connector attached to one end of a multi-lead electrical cable or conduit to a second connector which is panel-mounted or coupled to another electrical cable. Unless the clocking means of the two connectors is precisely aligned, the connectors cannot be coupled together. The reason for this is that it is impossible generally to twist the cable of the first connector to allow for mating of the two connectors because the rigidity of the cable prevents it from being twisted. Moreover, any attempt to twist the cable could damage or destroy the wire leads or conductors of the cable.
This problem can be and usually is resolved by disassembling the first connector from the cable and then assembling the connector and cable once again to achieve proper clocking of the first and second connectors. This may require that the disassembly and reassembly be done several times since it is a trial and error process requiring a considerable amount of time and expense.
In view of these drawbacks with conventional cable connectors, a need exists for improvements in a cable connector assembly which eliminates the above problem. The present invention satisfies this need.